bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Their Time
It's Their Time is an episode where the unthinkable happens. Bob, Larry, and some of the other members of the VeggieTales crew get eaten. It was bound to happen. This episode for some reason has a lesson in dealing with your surroundings. Plot Bob and Larry are introducing the show as normal. But Larry is looking around worried. Bob wonders what is going on. Larry is worrying about if there will ever come a time where they are mistaken as actual vegetables and eaten. Bob says not to worry about it. Larry brightens up and asks if they can do that 3rd western. Bob says no. Larry is sad again. Then QWERTY says that Bob and Larry have a letter. Bob get all rallied up and then sees that the kid on the screen has no idea what she is doing. Bob is confused. After some thought, Bob finally gets the guts to ask the girl what is wrong and what her name is. The girl said she had no idea what VeggieTales was and that she was just trying to find people to Skype. The girl said her name was Macy. Macy then eyed Bob and Larry and then Larry heard Macy get up out of her chair and she appeared towering over Bob and Larry. Larry thought this made more sense that the human wasn't on the countertop. Then Bob heard a low rumbling. Mr. Nezzer came and said that he thought it was Goliath. It wasn't. More veggies came as they heard the rumbling and wondered what it was. Soon enough, Bob, Larry, Junior, Laura, Madame Blueberry, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Petunia, The French Peas, Archibald, and Pa Grape were standing around wondering what the rumbling was. Macy finally spoke up and said it was her stomach. Macy grabbed all the veggies. Macy opened her mouth and Bob thought that maybe Macy was calling about dental issues. Macy said no. Soon enough Bob saw Macy's uvula behind him and knew that this was leading to no good. Everybody woke up to see that they were inside Macy's stomach. Bob thought it was disgusting but the French Peas thought it was like a huge cave and wanted to explore. Bob didn't advise it for they could get digested. The French Peas knew that Bob was right. How were they supposed to give a lesson? Larry said that the lesson is dealing with your surroundings, in this case, being inside of a girl's tummy. After waiting a few days inside of Macy, the gang began to hear her stomach rumbling. Archibald thought she was hungry but it continued for a while and they knew it was a growl of pain. Without getting into much detail, Macy spat them out and the Veggies were free. Madame Blueberry, Laura, Petunia, and Bob were very thankful to get out of there. QWERTY said that they should wrap up the show. Bob just said bye. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *They're Finally Mine *The Macy's Stomach Blues *''Songs from the Chinese Restaurant with Jimmy and Jerry Gourd:'' Noodles, Noodles, Noodles *What We Have Learned Running Gags Silly Song Songs from the Chinese Restaurant with Jimmy and Jerry Gourd What We Have Learned song Original Kid They Got a Letter From Macy, technically Trivia *Goliath is mentioned, a clear reference to "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *The 3rd western is brought up already, first heard in "Death is a Serious Thing" *When inside Macy, Larry strums on a guitar the tune of Larry's Blues, heard in "Duke and the Great Pie War" Cast *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *QWERTY *Macy *Mr. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *Jean Claude *Philippe *Madame Blueberry *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Petunia *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Pa Grape Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:CoolHungryYoshi